Yuichi's Obsession
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Little does he know, that Yuichi's feelings are real-and he wants to make love with Ushiyama. What could this innocent friendly hangout lead to? Yuichi x Ushiyama Cute Smut. Told from Ushi's point of view.


_Oh my God_ my body was so wanting Yuichi's touch, it felt warm and sweet. Never thought I'd be every boyfriend's perfect welcome home present! I giggled to myself. Pleasure hormones thanks to puberty were deliriously rolling through my body… a day of crossing paths with Yuichi set off a powerful surge of a mega awesome high now mixing with the tasty smells at lunchtime makes for a sexy dose of wild horniness. I felt happy and wanted that feeling to continue as I enjoyed the sensation of having a wild streak of pleasure surging through me.

_Hmm I don't care what he's doing_ I thought to myself, this _Golden Boy_ is after more pleasure than he can give and he's going to find me straddling his body so I can feel him and that beautiful cock of his deep inside.

I bundled through the door with my school bag moving on my back, keys rustling and jingling as I pulled them clear of the door lock. I was home at last but what a day. A great combination and by the looks of it not too missed I thought as I peered through the entry gate to see a sexy slim brown-haired hottie reclined up in front of a nearby wall. No doubt this Saturday afternoon meet up was all his idea, but I had other ideas on my mind. I called out to him.

"Hey, you… hmm perfectly dressed to welcome me home I see?"

Without looking up Yuichi made right on the joy of my arrival and in his handsome focused tone tried to engage in conversation asking the necessary questions about our classes and the time I had today.

_Ah does he have any idea how horny I'm feeling_ I thought, and my naughty inner _sex demon_ realized I was so ahead of him and he'd some catching up to do.

Dropping my bag, I leant against the wall inside the apartment. The light of the TV flicking on Yuichi's fit torso, those hours used up in sweaty gym class gave me a less fat and very attractive body to play with, with a slight tan of his I just wanted to touch the firm skin and powerful muscle tone feeling all that strength around me. Just scanning my eye down Yuichi's body with lingering moments on his trousers sent an inner serge though my muscles. _Oh my god, I already felt the need to clench my thighs together and squeeze that fun through my ass. Hmm horny boy so needing some sexy fucking_ I thought.

It was enough of a sensation to tempt my body to enjoy more and I let my fingers start to feel inside my shorts. There was no stopping me, opening my shorts wide to reveal one of my favorite cotton briefs beneath. Smooth and hot to the touch, I slid my hands over my right ball sac tweaking the nut to react with my fingers, before gripping it, feeling the pleasure. Being so hard felt good and I kept up the tease. My tight briefs were hitched up high allowing my legs the freedom to open themselves wide as I slid down the wall, crouching as I did. Now I felt Yuichi's eyes upon me, leaving the screen to take in the new scene before him.

"Oh baby, what are you doing to me?" he said.

"It's what I am doing to myself," I quickly said in reply as my hand started to pull aside my briefs giving a waft of air onto my swelling cock. The reaction gave me just the thrill I hoped it would and I left my fingers start to feel over the wetness before my finger easily slipped briefly inside for more beautiful warm fun. I couldn't help giving a little moan.

"Yeah, I love to see what you are doing to yourself, fuck you look so horny, must've been a better result in PE than I thought. Keep going, Ushi. Tell me what you want, talk to me. I want to make you feel good?"

I kept the pleasure riding through my ass, head back before fully slumping to the floor.

"Oh god yeah, spread that ass for me, feel how good you look," Yuichi said. "Do you want my hands, let me slip my fingers and cock into that sexy fat butt of yours?"

"Yes," was all I was able to let out.

Getting up, I couldn't get to Yuichi fast enough, my shorts hitched high, shirt taken off, a slight sexy sweet scent I smelt on my fingers, my ass tingling with wanting attention.

My lips fell immediately upon Yuichi's, as I undid his bulging shorts to show just how aroused he'd become, his cock springing forth, I wasted no time straddling him and catching my breath as I did. Needing to ease down slowly as the size and his volume filled my tight little butt hole.

"Oh baby, you never fail to surprise me with how much you fill me, ah I feel you in every inch of me." I said, before he started to lift my butt cheeks and ease them up and down his awesome 13-year-old shaft, his strong arms flexing as he did, moving me like a little doll when I was when with him. Ah the pleasure was extreme and so intense my fingers were just a gentle pleasure, this was epic, the friction of which turned on every muscle connected with my ass.

As my body moved more easily onto Yuichi, he took up a pace, thrusting and bouncing my body on his, my moans grew and so did his. Pounding my cheeks with every inch he had. We shifted so I faced forward allowing his cock to rub back onto my sweet spot, there was no stopping his pace or stamina as he slammed his cock into me, my back arching with ecstasy. My body took the frenzied force building such intense hunger, I wanted to cum but being on the edge gave me such a crazy wreck.

Yuichi's cock now demanding my ass be filled and pounded and he slid the whole length of his body behind me, letting me feel his closeness as we lay side by side still engaging in a hot fuck feast.

Just when I thought I needed to cum, Yuichi pulled out to give me a few moments grace before taking the chance to tenderly let his mouth and tongue explore the my so throbbing cock and lips. They felt on fire, but his soft but firm movements cooled as I lay back enjoying being in receipt of such attention. For all his slim handsome torso, Yuichi still knew just how to be gentle and tender. I felt his tongue steer its way through my opening before gently sucking and flicking my hole. The dreamy feeling built up again until he knew I had to cum and is released from such ecstasy. Entering my ass one more time, I felt the side of my ass clench again as he took up the pace. My body needed little to reach such a powerful muscular force in me, shaking down the tops of my legs, I clenched hard wanting to control the feeling and I felt waves pump through me.

"Ah, it's so good, fuck me, ah I can't take any more." I said struggling for any composure. At that moment I felt sticky warm fluid hit my stomach, flicking drops onto my torso and briefs as Yuichi too let out a desperate moan.

"Oh baby, I love you fucking me like that," Yuichi said.

"So, when is the next weekend date planned?" he quipped with a wry smile.

"After all I want to make sure I'm eating you out again!"


End file.
